


【生面】自投罗网（十一）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi





	【生面】自投罗网（十一）

十一

沈巍认为他还没到人类所描述的严重弟控的地步。他接触这个词还是在不久前，赵云澜摇头晃脑指着因夜尊又跑出去而着急的他说“你个弟控”。

他只道血浓于水，现在他两是这世上唯一的亲人，亲兄弟，夜尊虽然有时看着狠戾，但本性中还余留了不少孩子心性，那他这个做哥哥的护自己弟弟不为过才是。

电话那头的声音还未断，他一边回应着一边望向窗外，天麻麻亮，太阳已经开始藏往大山背后，很快就要转黑。其实赵云澜打来电话也没什么大事，基本就说着什么一日不见如隔三秋，少了他的身影工作起来都不得劲种种。

两人自从在一起，赵云澜几乎每天都能变着花样表白说情话，不知道含蓄一点，有些一听就是专门学来的，也直教他经常在人前都红了脸，心里却是乐着，如今更是有了想赶回去的冲动。

但不行。

他始终还是不放心夜尊与那位血猎独处，万一发生了什么，他在这边至少还能及时挽救。

电话中的声音最后结束在赵云澜不无遗憾又很体谅他的话语。沈巍挂了电话往客厅走，不知道为什么右眼皮腾地跳了一下。

“你再给我一次，我答应你的几率就更大一点。”

……

“哥。”夜尊绕过罗浮生向沈巍看去。

大概没想到沈巍正好过来，罗浮生直起身抬手摸了一把后脑勺，夜尊他哥在实在没法继续逗下去。

“那……既然我想问的已经知道答案了，就不多打扰了。”

“天都黑了，你万一被野兽叼走我喝谁的血去，还有那些低等的吸血鬼，有人类跑来绝对蜂拥而至”，夜尊伸手挡住他，脸上写满了别想我们会为你保驾护航。

夜尊一提，罗浮生才注意到外面天色已晚，在这片密林中走夜路的确不是什么明智之举，车也还停在某条土路上。

而沈巍虽然仍在顾忌些什么，但倘若这个人类真出什么事情却是真的不值得，本着新学的人道主义思想以及自己对人一贯的温润作风，他也开口邀他留宿一晚。

一来二去，罗浮生就被留在了这里，被沈巍默不作声带去了距离夜尊房间最远的客房。他是个血猎，如今却在吸血鬼家里留宿，说出去那些人恐怕都不信。

外面已完全拉下黑幕，人间烟火离这片深林太遥远，白日里的青葱翠绿现在只是一大片无边无际的黑影，单凭人肉眼根本看不出里面藏了些什么。

罗浮生只开着一盏昏黄的台灯。这里是古堡二楼最西面的房间，不得不承认装潢奢华也就算了，客房的床也是又大又舒服，贴着皮肤的床单被料绵软顺滑，靠在床头只需稍偏头，就能通过那面很大的窗户看向夜空。

他闭上眼睛静静躺着，对于吸血鬼暴走一事脑中不至于乱作一团但也同样没有头绪，他相信这两兄弟，但还有其他什么解释理由么。

…………

唉……

……

“你怎么也和我身边一小子一样进房间不敲门。”

罗浮生无奈睁开眼，昏暗灯光中夜尊正单膝跪上床边。

他变回了长发模样，纯白色的丝质睡袍包裹着他身体，细带绕过腰间系了个结，勾勒出他精瘦美好的腰部曲线，一小截葱白手臂从衣袖中露出，就撑在他头侧。

罗浮生咬咬牙别开视线，本就乱糟糟的心思被挠得更乱了，大概只有一句话能完全贴合他现在的想法：

这家伙真是个勾人的小妖精。

睡衣宽大的衣领甚至松垮垮垂着，里面春色一览无遗。

一垂眸，再抬眼，罗浮生将那片胸腔和浅色两点看了完全，被看本人反倒没有任何该有的羞涩。

“你说你……”，罗浮生挑起一缕夜尊垂下的银发在手指上绕了绕，顺着这缕头发向上揉上他脑袋，“大半夜的爬上我的床，干什么呢。”

明知故问。

“当然是吃你们所谓的夜宵，对我们而言也是早餐。”

“你哥肯定给你有备下吧。”

“你是我的食物，我现在只想喝你的血”，夜尊坦言。

罗浮生“哈”了一声，“你们吸血鬼是不是都喜欢自以为是啊，你说我什么时候答应成为你的食物了。”

“我决定的，而且你现在还在我家，你没得选择。”

“嗯……”罗浮生不置可否回应着，“但你可能忘了一件事”，语音刚落，本轻柔抚摸着夜尊脑袋的手猛按住人肩膀，夜尊只感觉一阵天旋地转，上下角色瞬间对换。

“我说你再给我一次，我才多考虑考虑你的提议。”

夜尊被按进柔软的大床中，头发披散开来，睡袍也在肩头半挂不挂。而对方骑压在上，看着他虽然处于下位却依旧噙着带有一丝邪气摄人心魂的笑，罗浮生甚至分辨不来这是否是他眼中自带的滤镜。

也许因为黑夜令他无法做出冷静决定，昏黄灯光营造的暧昧氛围也如一瓶酒液搅乱他大脑。

夜尊擒动一下嘴唇，低低哼笑出声，一开口，是唇红齿白舌头淡红，罗浮生就感觉他以后要不然再也不接任何与高等吸血鬼相关的案子，要不然…。

“你上次做的技术有点差劲，这次专业点。”

要不然今晚栽进去得了。

管他是不是吸血鬼，美人在怀，忍什么忍。

于是他当即吻住那张说出不知轻重话语的嘴。

双唇含住那两叶偏凉的软唇吮吸，舌头抵进人口中一圈圈扫荡翻搅，与其说是亲吻，倒不如说是粗暴的另类进攻。

在不断交错不断角度接吻的间隙中，能看到两舌就像被吸在一起，你来我往紧紧追逐着对方，分泌变多的唾液也交融一起，来不及吞咽就从夜尊嘴角滑出，从下巴到颈侧留下一道晶莹水渍。

有了上次的经验，这一次罗浮生很巧妙地躲开了夜尊口中的尖牙没有再次划破自己舌头，相反，没有吸血鬼尖牙的他却将夜尊嘴唇啃咬吮吸得愈发红润，水嘟嘟的甚至带上了更多温度。

舌尖扫过敏感上腭时夜尊不禁稍仰起头，喉结滑动小小哼出声。

他伸出一条胳膊搂住了罗浮生的脖颈，另一只手沿着人覆有一层肌肉的紧实腰线摸下去，摸索着去解皮带拉下裤链，再用手指勾住内裤边缘帮助小浮生脱离束缚。

手部动作就停顿在呼吸的陡然加重和身体轻微的颤抖中。

夜尊在主动加快进度，罗浮生手上也没闲着，本就松松垮垮的丝质睡袍早被完全扯开，如单纯的一块布只是遮住几寸皮肤，随便一撩就能露出底下的身体。

叠着薄茧的手指捻住胸前乳珠正拉扯按揉，变着花样逗弄着，只一会儿就充血挺立起来。

上次做的太急，这一回夜尊才知道自己这里竟然比想象中敏感，被拉扯得有些发痛，身体却很快有了感觉，由两点开始化作一段段连绵又细小的酥麻向身下蔓去。

罗浮生一把扯下最后遮挡在下体处的浴袍，果不其然，同本人白地出奇一样，比常人颜色更浅形状姣好的阴茎正一丝不挂的半起不起躺在胯前。夜尊还故意抬起一条长腿圈上他的腰，搂着他脖子的手指轻轻点点摸着他后颈。

只感觉血液瞬间下涌，将自己的下身催得高高站立起来，他咬紧牙关强行压下了像野兽兴奋时发出的低吼和直上本垒打的冲动。

罗浮生忍得辛苦，夜尊撩得自在。

这个人类被称为玉阎罗的原因大概懂了点。罗浮生身手很好，身体蕴含着力量，肌肉不多不少比例尺度也最符合人们的美学，但能见到身体的人能有多少，最主要的还是脸长的好看，眉宇间透露着多次上战场浴血后才有的刚毅，此刻却又因他刻意的撩拨不得不拧着眉头，忍红眼眶，压抑着体内同他那样遵循欲望的兽。

哈，真是，越看越有意思。

连他都不由得在心中调侃自己竟然忍不住笑了。

他拉过罗浮生的一只手腕到嘴边，伸出舌头舔着腕部那寸皮肤，尖齿若隐若现，就在他作势要咬住时罗浮生转手避开并捂住他嘴巴。

“还没到同意你这张嘴进食的时间，别心急。”

夜尊眨眨眼睛，大概也是没想到罗浮生还会说这种类型的话，“罗浮生，你真令我意外，那你不如动作快点，我饿了。”

“白天那些蛋糕呢。”

“不管饱，还是你的血更合我胃口。”末了还舔了罗浮生掌心一下。

“啊——这样啊……”

罗浮生撤开手，转而握住夜尊乖巧的分身撸动起来，还俯身在夜尊身上亲吻啃咬。

玉茎在他手中渐渐的完全翘起流出几滴泪，身下人的呼吸也在发颤加粗，估摸着对方要到了他突然松手，用指尖沾上那点液体摸到禁闭着的私密小口，在褶皱上打着圈按揉。

他在夜尊身上四处煽风点火挑起人更多情欲，但就是不给人痛快，至多一手撸着夜尊下身，再用一指揉进窄穴，探索到那点敏感处就在上面若即若离不专门刺激。

不怪他心思坏，只怪此刻躺在床上蹭动着身体的人的模样让他停不下恶劣行为，即使自己忍得也有够辛苦。

夜尊在第三次被带上顶峰又被冷落跌下的难受中终于忍不住了，两条长腿往罗浮生腰上一缠压向自己，红着眼睛瞪他：“你要是再慢慢吞吞的我现在就喝你的血，吸干你！”

活脱脱一只被惹急的小蝙蝠。

欺负够了，罗浮生感觉是时候提着真刀真枪上阵了。

粗热的凶器再入记忆中温软境地时的紧致感还是让罗浮生低吼出声，那穴肉密不透风地紧紧缠住他分身，一收缩就吸引着他深入进去。

他便拥住怀中因胀痛微微发颤的人，挺动腰胯不留余力地将凶器一次次捅入，越来越深，越来越重，连带着囊袋拍打在白皙挺翘的臀肉上令那处粉红一片。

既然早已经找到了一小片凸起，罗浮生就没再多花时间，就奔着把夜尊一瞬间推进欲海的想法碾磨过，即刻撞散了夜尊想要骂他的话语。

“哈啊……啊…你嗯……混蛋，你不知道……循序渐进吗！”

夜尊被顶得在床铺上不断上移，头快顶上床头了就被罗浮生掐着腰再拽下来按在自己性器上，他不得已手脚并用扒住罗浮生，却让巨物更方便侵入他身体。

银发丝丝缕缕倾泻了半床，罗浮生进得太着急又忘了给他好好扩张，现在穴肉被搅弄得仿佛要痉挛般停不下地一遍遍收缩，俨然成了身体不受控的反应而与意志无关。

他嘴上嗯嗯啊啊着不断被顶撞得呻吟，心里却忍不住骂起了罗浮生，后面似乎也裂开了，对于他来说愈合只是几秒钟的事，但是也会疼啊。

“我……我等一下就……啊啊……慢点……就……吸干你……啊！”

情潮一下汹涌而来，他抱紧罗浮生全身震颤着射出欲液，壁肉下意识大力收缩。

罗浮生被夹得险些受不住，堪堪稳住泄精冲动，惩罚性质一巴掌拍在夜尊屁股上发出一声亮响。

夜尊还沉浸在高潮中没有反应过来，也是事后回忆到才发觉他竟然被一个人类，还是做他食物的人给打屁股了？

“不用等一下，你现在这样不就是把我吸干的过程么。”

但夜尊是释放过了，罗浮生还硬着呢。

他不等人缓过神，捏住夜尊的腰肢再次直捣中心，火热就像一根滚烫的钢钉钉入了夜尊体内，重复着简单直接的动作却惹得两人深陷身体单方面的快感刺激。

夜尊疲软下来的分身再一次被操弄的站了起来，疼痛早就没有了，他开始享受罗浮生给他带来的快感。

因泄过一次身双腿还有点颤抖着没有力气，但仍旧缠着罗浮生的腰，甚至主动摆动腰肢配合罗浮生的顶撞，分泌过的涎液顺着他嘴角滑落，被罗浮生舔了去。

不知持续了多少回合，多到罗浮生的茎身都有些胀痛，夜尊的穴肉被碾磨到麻木，两人才双双将欲望喷发出来。

微凉精液浇灌了夜尊满满一穴，但相较他自身原本温度来说还是有点点烫的，他又发出一声轻吟。

罗浮生正抱在他上方粗喘着气，同是留了满身汗水，有些人的味道就与众不同，像罗浮生，在夜尊闻来竟然是清爽的好闻。

他睁开湿漉漉却猩红的眼眸，罗浮生的肩胛就在他嘴边，他毫不犹豫张口咬了下去，腥甜血液就是一阵原始性爱后最好的事后调味品。对方也是刚经历过这些的人，血液中还有未消下去的情热感，像潮汐将退不退。

他大口大口吸食着血液，满意得直从喉间发出一声声哼哼。

罗浮生是由着夜尊随心来的，但这吸血鬼吸得未免太多了点，同侧的手臂都开始有一点失力。

无奈，“喂，够了啊，要吸干我你是认真的吗。”

他只感觉夜尊的牙又深入了皮肤几分，一两秒后松了口。

夜尊：“还是算了，好吃的不能一下子吃完了。”

“原来你知道这个理啊。”

罗浮生将软下来的性器从夜尊体内拔出，发出“啵”得一小声，他两都没多在意。

“嘶……你们这里有包扎的东西吗，我总不至于身上留着两个血口安稳睡在床上。”

“怎么可能会有”，夜尊暗自咬破了自己舌尖，按住罗浮生后脑一下亲吻上去，不是罗浮生主动，而是他主动探舌进入对方口中。

直至肩膀上的伤口开始发痒愈合，罗浮生才知道自己品尝到的血不只是夜尊喝下的自己的，还有从他咬破地方流淌出来的。

“好了。”

夜尊坐起身，被灌入身体的浊白液体沿着穴口流出来，黏腻得难受。

罗浮生大喇喇躺在旁边看他，身体还是一如既往的光滑白皙，如果能留下咬痕伤口……那现在该是多色情。

“夜尊，再来一次。”

……

“你们人类是有发情期么。”


End file.
